Tu, mi salvacion
by CaskettMyLove
Summary: Kate a pasado por una etapa muy dura en su vida con respecto a los chicos, hasta llegar al punto de no salir de su cuarto, ha perdido contacto con todos sus amigos, ha cambiado, sus padres queriendo ayudarla deciden llevarla a un campamento¿Podra Kate hacer amogos?¿Confiara en los chicos?¿se enamorara? -LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN-
1. Chapter 1

Sus padres la habían obligado a ir a un estúpido campamento de verano porque decían que debía salir de casa, conocer a gente, hacer amigos...porque estaban preocupados por ella, desde aquel incidente, no había vuelto a salir de casa, pero ella había aceptado por contentarles, así que allí estaba ella preparando su maleta para pasar todo el verano en el campamento. Cuando cerraba la cremallera de la maleta llamaron a la puerta

-Se puede,-pregunto su madre desde el otro lado de la habitación

En ese momento, antes de contestar se tapó rápido las muñecas con las mangas de su camiseta para ocultar las cicatrices que ella misma se había echo y luego contesto:

-Si, mama pasa.

-Cariño...-se acerco su madre

-Es tarde para convenceros de no ir?

-Si, vas a ir, debes entender que queremos lo mejor para ti, queremos que disfrutes, debes salir, hacer amigos, hacer lo que hace la gente de tu edad, disfruta, pasalo bien

-Deje de comportarme como una niña de 14 años desde aquel estúpido día.-contesto ella al borde de las lágrimas y se dirigió al baño de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras si, se dejo caer en ella resbalando hasta sentarse en el suelo y luego abrazo sus rodillas u poso su cabeza en ellas y empezó a llorar.

Al cabo de unos minutos se recompuso un poco, se lavo la cara para borrar las marcas de las lágrimas y salio de nuevo, se sentó en la cama y se vistió para ir al campamento.

Llevaba el pelo recogido por dentro de una gorra de visera plana de "Obey" negra con las letras y la visera en azul celeste (sus colores favoritos) una camiseta ancha de Nirvana(era como dos tallas mas grandes) y unos pantalones desgatados y rasgados, además de sus zapatillas favoritas unas All Star negras. Se puso además sus cascos y algún que otro pearcing que tenia en la oreja derecha. Echo un ultimo vistazo a su habitación observando que no se dejaba nada y cogió una de las cuchillas con las que se auto-dañaba y la guardo en la maleta oculta entre sus ropas.

Bajo las escaleras y sus padres ya estaban esperándola, se montaron todos en el coche y pusieron al campamento que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Katie- le dijo su padre- veras como lo pasas bien

pero ella estaba ausente, no hablo durante todo el trayecto, solo miraba por la ventana,

Cuando por fin llegaron sus padres bajaron la gran maleta que llevaba ya que pasaría en ese campamento todo el verano, en la maleta estaba dibujada la bandera de Londres, le encantaba esa maleta. Su mochila, que inmediatamente se colgó en un solo hombro, se despidió de sus padres prometiéndoles llamarles todos los días y a su madre que intentaría hacer amigos y pasarlo bien aunque ella sabía que no lo intentaría, no quería que le volvieran a hacer daño, si alguien queria hablar con ella y ser su amigo sería amable pero ella no quería hacer el esfuerzo de acercarse a la gente, aunque claro eso a su madre no se lo dijo.

Volvieron a abrazarse entro al recinto donde pasaría su verano, se acerco a los monitores, dijo su nombre y pregunto por cual seria su cabaña, cuando llego había una chica de piel morena, de la misma edad que ella suponía preguntando,

-Hola, Soy Kate,-le dije a uno de los monitores-¿Cual va a ser mi cabaña?

-Hola Kate, yo soy Pablo , monitor, tu cabaña es la número 47 y la compartirás con esta chica, dijo señalando a la morena.

-Hola, soy Lanie, encantada-dijo tendiéndome la mano

-Hola, dije sin levantar mucho la mirada del suelo- Kate.

Y me dirigí a la cabaña numero 47 no sin que antes el monitor nos diera el calendario de lo que haríamos, el primer día lo teníamos libre, Bien, pensé, podre estar todo el día encerrada. Y ahora si me dirigi a la cabaña sin hablar mas con nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Kate entro en aquella cabaña observo que tenia un pequeño salón un cuarto de baño y un dormitorio con dos camas individuales, dejo la maleta a un lado de la cama ,se tumbo e ella boca-arriba y conecto sus cascos a su Iphone para poner algo de musica y evadirse un poco del mundo. Cerro sus ojos recuerdos de aquella noche volvían, nunca saldrían de su mente...se le derramaron dos lágrimas por las mejillas y se fue al cuarto de baño corriendo, cerro la puerta y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en ella para que nadie abriera, saco la pequeña cuchilla que tenia en su bolsillo y se hizo un par de ralladuras en sus muñecas de donde empezó a salir sangre, esa era la forma que tenia de sacar aquel dolor interno que tenía, la única manera de reflejarlo, observó durante algún tiempo como la sangre corría desde su herida por la muñeca y luego se puso algo de papel para cortar la sangre y se lo mantuvo ahí.

Cuando salía del baño cerciorándose de que no hubiera manchas de sangre se topo con Lanie que entraba en la cabaña.

-Hey Kate- dijo Lanie amigable

Pero nuestra chica no dijo nada , tan solo puso rumbo de nuevo a su habitación.

Lanie se dijo para si misma que descubriría porque estaba así, ella solo quería ser su amiga y si para eso tenia que ganarse su confianza lo intentaría de todas las formas posibles.

La siguió hasta el dormitorio, se sentó en su cama, frente a Kate y le dijo

-Hey...¿estas bien?

Ella solo asintió y volvió a esconder su cabeza en la almohada

-¿Segura?

No obtuvo respuesta de su parte, entonces Lanie se acerco pero cuando iba a acariciarla para intentar que se relajara, la chica empezó a temblar.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-Preguntó Lanie

-Agua-dijo solo Kate

Lanie se acerco a una mino-nevera que tenían en el salón, cogió la botella y se la llevó a la habitación.

Le levantó suavemente la cara de la almohada y la hozo sentarse, luego Kate se acomodo, se dejó caer en el cabezero de la cama, pero escondió su cara entre sus rodillas...

-Hey...-Volvio a decir Lanie con voz suave-No llores...ten-y le ofreció la botella.

-Gracias-dijo ella limpiandose las lagrimas

-Denada...

Lanie se acerco un poco más a ella y le seco las lagrimas, luego le queto la botella de las manos dejandola en el suelo y la abrazó.

-Kate...tranquila...no llores

-No puedo Len- dijo ella sin darse cuenta, ya la trataba como una amiga

-Hey...¿hacemos algo?...

-Que-dijo Kate

-Mira desde que te he visto e sentido como que conectabamos y quiero decirte que aquí me tienes para lo que me necesites y cuando me necesites, a la hora que sea, cuando quieras hablar o cualquier cosa yo voy a estar aquí, contigo y cuando quieras contarme eso por lo que tanto lloras yo estare aquí para escucharte...ya se que nos hemos conocido hoy, pero...quiero que seamos las mejores amigas, como hermanas

-Yo...esto...nunca he tenido una amiga asi...-No tenía amigos, siempre he estado sola desde...-dijo y se puso a llorar otra vez

-Hey Kate, ya no estas sola, ahora estoy yo aquí contigo y puedes confiar en mi ¿vale? Vamos a ser como hermanas

-Gracias-solo pudo decir ella-yo no he hablado contigo desde que llegaste, mas bien te e ignorado, perogracias por preocuparte por mi, y quiero que sepas que tu también podrás confiar en mi...

Y se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que Kate paró completamente de llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ese día Lanie decidió que seria mejor quedarse en la cabaña con Kate, así podría hablar de todo y congeniar mejor.

Estaban las dos sentadas en la cama de Kate ella apoyada en el cabecero y Lanie enfrente, estaban hablando de todo, hasta que surgió el tema de los chicos, Kate al principio se negó a hablar de esoy dijo

-Lo pase muy mal por culpa de unos chicos, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Claro, de lo que tu quieras...¿Es por lo que llorabas antes?

-Si...dijo Kate al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo, desde que me paso aquello, no he hablado con nadie sobre ese tema, mis amigas me dejaron de lado y no me han vuelto ha hablar...

-Kate...tranquila...ahora yo sere tu amiga y no te voy a dejar...NUNCA, vamos a ser como hermanas

-¿Si?...

-Claro... anda ven..-dijo Lanie abriendo los brazos para abrazarla.

-Gracias, de verdad, nunca me habían tratado así

-Venga, no llores...-dijo Lanie con las lágrimas saltadas, le quito la gorra se quedo boqui-abierta cando la vio,.-si eres preciosa...

Kate no dijo nada y siguió llorando...

-¿Quieres que hablemos?, lo que me cuentes no saldrá de aquí y además te voy a poder ayudar yo voy a estar aquí...

Kate asintió y se incorporo un poco en la cama.

-Sucedió hace unos seis meses, me invitaron a una fiesta que daban los chicos de mi curso y yo fui, cuando llamé a la puerta, abrió un chico Josh...-lloraba mientras lo contaba-era mi novio, el me dijo que bajáramos al sótano de la casa, que estaríamos más cómodos, fui con el y nos sentamos en uno de los sofás que había allí, cuando bajaron dos de sus amigos entonces el se puso a decirme cosas muy feas y los tres empezaron a...-Kate se abrazó fuerte a Lanie que estaba al borde de las lágrimas...-y me obligaron a sacarme la camisa, luego los tres empezaron a tocarme y a besarme … yo estaba sola, me sentía tan sola en ese momento...siguieron con su "juego" y se quitaron ellos la ropa, me obligaron a tocarles y a darles besos yo me negué y entonces me arrancaron el sujetador y empezaron a tocarme por todo el cuerpo yo me resistía y uno me golpeó y luego se rió y mi "novio" le dijo-es una puta- yo no podía dejar de llorar y de gritar ellos siguieron riéndose y cuando se hartaron de tocarme...yo creía que me iban a violar...cuando se hartaron de tocarme me soltaron bruscamente en el suelo y se fueron los tres riéndose, todavía tengo algunas ,arcas de ese día Len...

Lanie la apreto más furte en el abrazo y l dijo en el oido:

-Lo siento...yo estoy aquí contigo, te voy a ayudar, porque eres mi hermana y como algun día me los encuentre...

Kate seguia llorando pero su respiración era cada vez más relajada asi que se tumbó en la cama con ella y durmieron las dos.

Ese dia Kate descubrió que una persona se habia conseguido meter de su corazon, ademas de que pudo sacar parte del dolor que sentía por dentro todavía y ese día supo que ellas serían amigas siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Despertaron a eso de las 6 de la tarde y Lanie le dijo a Kate que si le apetecía dar una vuela y conocer el campamento, esta le dijo que si, asi que se arreglaron, y Kate se volvió a esconder la melena en la gorra

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?...dijo Lanie

-Si, claro-contesto ella

-¿Porque te escondes el pelo en la gorra?...

-Es por que así la mayoría de la gente, sobre todo los chicos no se fijan en mi, y asi evito que me hagan daño...

-Pero aki no te va a pasar nada, sueltate el pelo, si eres guapisima...ponte la gorra si quieres, pero sueltate el pelo...

Kate se lo penso un momento y accedio.

-Ves ahora estas guapisima-dijo Lanie

Kate sonrió levemente y salieron de la cabaña.

Iban caminando en dirección al lago cuando oyeron unas voces de dos chicos diciendoles cosas

-Ehh vosotras, venid aquí...

Kate se estaba empezando a incomodar y se agarro fuerte al brazo de Lanie,...

el chico se acerco y empezo a llamar la atención y cuando fue a ponerles la mano encima a las chicas para tocarle el culo a Kate salieron dos chicos de la nada que le empujaron y lo largaron de alli.

-¿Estais bien?¿Os a echo algo?- pregunto un chico morenito

Ambas negaron con la cabeza pero Kate se aferro al brazo de su amiga

-Soy Javi, pero me llaman Espo,-¿Sois nuevas?

-Si-contesto Lanie-Yo me llamo Lanie y ella es mi amiga Kate

-Encantada-dijo Kate timida- Gracias por lo de el tipo ese...

-Ahh no te preocupes... este es Rick mi mejor amigo, tambien es la primera vez que viene

-Hola-dijo el otro chico algo timido

-Hola-dije yo muy flojito

-Hola Rick-dijo Lanie

Nos intercambiamos telefonos y nos sentamos los cuatro en un banco cerca del Lago donde comenzamos a hablar se me olvido lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta durante un rato y me fije en rick

es un chico algo más alto que yo con unos ojazos azules que me encantaron y el pelo castaño claro precioso, además tenia buen cuerpo y era bastante guapo...-Kate, no te puedes fijar en el, no te enamores, todos los chicos son iguales y te hara sufrir, además un chico como el o se fijara nunca en mi-se dijo a si misma, lo que ella no sabia es que Rick no era como los demás, y que tambien se habia fijado en ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Llevaban unos días en el campamento y hoy tocaban juegos en la piscina, Kate no tenia muchas ganas de ir a la piscina, pero Lanie la fue convenciendo y al final aceptó a regañadientes, se puso un bikini y Lanie la obligo a ponerse unos short súper cortos, ella todavía no estaba muy convencida.

Salieron de su cabaña y se encontraron a Rick y a Espo que iban también a la piscina, cuando llegaron el monitor hizo dos grupos y en el de Kate, para su desgracia callo el chico que las había molestado el primer día.

-Hola guapa...-le dujo el chico con cara divertida y le toco el culo...

Ella se puso tensa, se quedo paralizada...y entonces llegaron Rick y Lanie

-Te esta molestando Kate?-pregunto Lanie

Kate no hablaba, solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo

-Kate, te ha echo algo?-Pregunto Rick, se dirigió al chico y le empujó-Como te vuelvas a acercar a ella...te las veras conmigo...

En ese momento Kate salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de unas cabañas que había cerca de la piscina, Lanie fue tras ella, pero andando, para darle tiempo, quizás quería estar sola...

Cuando llegó, Kate estaba sentada, con la espalda recostada en la pared de la cabaña y estaba llorando, Lanie se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado, entonces vio que Kate tenia sangre en la muñeca...

-Kate, eso te lo a echo el-Pregunto Lanie asustado

-Emhnnmm esto...no...me e cortado

-Pero estas bien?-pregunto Lanie todavía asustada

-Si tranquila...no pasa nada...

-Kate estas llorando...¿Que te a echo?

-Lanie...no puedo con esto...yo...se acercó a mi, casi riéndose y me...y me toco el culo, y entonces llegasteis vosotros, Lanie me a recordado a...

-Shhh tranquila ya esta...no pasa nada...no te va a pasar nada, no creo que se vuelva a acercar a ti, porque si lo hace Rick le dará una paliza...

-Lanie ¿Rick?¿Que le pasa?¿Esta bien?

-Si el solo, cuando te has ido le a dado un empujón al chico y le a amenazado, solo eso...

-Lanie...llamalo quiero hablar con el...

-¿Segura?...

-Si, llamalo por favor

Lanie vuelve con Rick y este se acerca un poco a mi

-Kate¿Estas bien?

Yo asiento y miro a Lanie como diciéndole que nos deje solos...

-Rick...yo...quería agradecerte que me defendieras otra vez del chico ese...

-Kate, no tienes que agradecerme nada, odio a los chicos así, además siempre protejo a las personas que me importan

Kate al oir eso se tenso un poco...-entonces yo le importo- penso ella

-Kate, tranquila, no te va a pasar nada, yo estaré aquí, yo te voy a proteger y no dejare que se vuelva a acercar a ti, no me gusta verte llorar...

Lo que Rick no sabia es que ahora Kate no lloraba porque estubiera triste, se había emocionado con sus palabras.

-Rick?...-dijo Kate muy bajito...-Me das un abrazo

Y sin pensarselo dos veces la abrazó, y le fue susurrando cosas al oido para que se relajara, Kate apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y el subia y bajaba su mano acariciando la espalda de ella, tranquilizandola, Kate, poco a poco empezó a respirar más despacio y profundo, asi que Rick intuyó que estaba dormida, se levantó con ella en brazos y se fueron a una de las tumbonas de la piscina para estar más tranquilos, Rick se dispuso a dejar a Kate alli, pero ella no queria soltarle asi que se tendió a su lado y se acerco a su mejilla para darle un suave beso, luego se acerco a su oido y le dijo

-Te quiero Kate,


	6. Chapter 6

Estaban en la tumbona y de pronto Kate empezó a temblar Rick se despertó algo asustado y empezó a llamarla para que se despertara ella también

-Kate...Kate...tranquila es una pesadilla...-dijo Rick como un susurro

Kate empezó a moverse y cuando abrió los ojos se abrazó fuertemente a Rick, al borde de las lágrimas

-Kate, tranquila, solo era una pesadilla...estoy aquí contigo, no te va a pasar nada malo...

-Rick...susurro ella...-quiero hablar contigo, vamos a dar un paseo

-Claro, vamos-dijo Rick

Fueron caminando hasta unos bancos que había cerca del lago, Kate se sentó y esperó a que Rick se sentase con ella...

-Rick, hace como unos seis meses me ocurrió algo que cambió completamente mi vida, por eso a veces muestro cierta desconfianza hacia algunas personas, por eso me puse así antes en la piscina, pero contigo es diferente, siento como si no pudiera pasarme nada, como si nada me volverá a hacer daño...

-Kate, yo no se que te pasó, pero yo también siento lo mismo, yo también sufrí mucho en mi pasado, pero desde que te vi, sentí que nada podría salirme mal estando contigo...

-Rick...-dijo Kate y se abrazó muy fuerte a el.

Luego de un rato, cuando se separaron un poco, Kate le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y le susurró muy bajo

-Rick...creo que...no se...me pasan cosas contigo

-Kate a mi tambien

-Pero estoy muy asustada

-Yo no te haré daño Kate...Te quiero

Kate entonces se acerco a el más todavia, si eso fuera posible y le dio un suave beso en los labios, como una caricia

-Yo tambien.-dijo ella-Pero todavia estoy algo rota por dentro y...

-Shhh Kate yo también sufri en el pasado, pero me gustaria que nos ayudaramos a sanar las heridas juntos, siento que no me quiero separar de ti

-A mi me pasa igual

-¿Entonces?...-dijo Rick

-Entonces...-

-Iremos despacio, al ritmo que quieras, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y que voy a ayudarte en lo que sea

-Lo mismo te digo Rick...entonces...¿somos...novios?

-¿Tu quieres?-le pregunto Rick

-¿Y tu?-dijo ella

-Ambos asintieron a la vez y se volvieron a besas cuando se separaron...

-Gracias-dijo Kate

-Always- dijo rick

* * *

**Dejen comentarios, les agradeceria mucho que me dijesen que les gustaria que pasase...Gracias por leer:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Se abrazaron y Kate apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el, Rick le acarició la espalda despacio

-Kate...quieres que le digamos algo a Lanie y Espo? Kate levanto la cabeza del pecho de Rick para mirarle a los ojos...

-¿Tu quieres?

-Yo quiero hacer lo que tu quieras

-Por mi esta bien

-Vale

-Vale

Kate se volvió a recostar en el pecho de el y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Rick...te prometo que cuando este preparada te contaré todo lo que me hizo daño...

-No te preocupes, esperare a que estés preparada para contármelo...

-Gracias

Kate volvió a levantar la cabeza y se besaron.

Se levantaron de aquel banco y decidieron que al día siguiente se lo contarían a sus dos amigos, se fue cada uno a su cabaña antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, debían preparar una mochila, ya que esa noche dormirían fuera...Kate no paraba de mirar el móvil y sonreír, Lanie que se dio cuenta le pregunto

-Kate,¿Te a pasado algo de lo que no me he enterado?

-No...¿Por que lo dices?

-Es que como estas todo el rato mirando el móvil y sonriendo...

-No es nada

-¿Segura?

-Si...dijo y el sonido del móvil la hizo que lo volviese a mirar, era un mensaje de Rick

**Rick: **¿Estas preparada para esta noche amor?

**Kate:**Si...¿Y tu?...(emoticono sonrojado) me gusta eso de amor

**Rick:**Si, y más si voy a estar contigo...vamos a dormir los cuatro juntos

**Kate:**...estoy deseando que llegue quiero dormir abrazada a ti

**Rick:**Yo más, estoy deseando abrazarte de nuevo...

**Kate:**Y yo...podríamos decirle hoy a los chicos, estoy deseando poder besarte sin esconderme de ellos...

**Rick:**Claro cuando tu quieras, (emoticono beso)

**Kate:**(emoticono sonrojado, emoticono beso)

Pasaron varias horas y el monitor aviso que deberían irse ya, así que recogieron cada uno su tienda de campaña propiedad del campamento y se fueron para el bosque, al llegar a una zona para acampadas donde podían poder las tiendas sin ningún problema Rick y Espo pusieron su tienda como los demás grupos mientras las dos chicas hablaban

-Kate...¿estas ah?-dijo Lanie pasándole la mano por delante de la cara

Kate estaba distraída mirando a su...novio, a Rick y no se estaba dando cuenta de que Lanie le hablaba...

-Emh,,,,si,si que decías?

-Kate, ¿Que te pasa?...estas rara, diferente...Kate desvió otra vez su mirada a Rick y sonrió tontamente...-Kate!-siguió Lanie...espera a ti te mola Rick ¿no?

-¡¿Que dices!?-dijo Kate asombrada de que la conociera tan bien-...

-Kate, sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras ¿no?

**-**Lanie tranquila, no pasa nada, si no ya te lo hubiera contado

-Si, si...-dijo Lanie y se fueron las dos hacia la tienda de campaña que ya estaba montada, los demás estaban alrededor de una fogata contando historias pero ellos no querían ir, así que decidieron quedarse en la tienda de campaña hablado, estaban sentados en corro sobre los cuatro sacos de dormir, situados Kate, Rick,al lado de Rick Espo y al lado de Espo Lanie...

Llevaban tiempo hablando, Kate descubrió que vivía muy cerca de ellos, pero estaban el el otro instituto de su zona,Espo se sorprendió al estar en el mismo insti que ella pero no conocerla, tendría que ver por que los chicos eran un año mas grandes y además eran de los populares... ella pensó en hablar con su madre para que la cambiara pero no lo dijo.

Cuando llevaban tiempo hablando, salio el tema de los chicos y de las chicas...Rick decía que a el le gustaban las chicas simpáticas, buenas y que tuvieran los ojos grandes y verdes, siguió diciendo cosas que le gustaban a el de las chicas como si describiera a Kate, luego ella dijo-A mi...los chicos...pues...más altos que yo, con ojazos azules y no se asi como...dijo eso mirando a Rick...-como tu-susurro .Rick sonrío miraron a Lanie y a Espo que los miraban boquiabiertos y les dijeron a la vez

-Chicos...-Kate se dio cuenta y sonrió...- dilo tu- le dijo a Rick

-Chicos...-dijo de nuevo Rick- Kate y yo...estamos juntos

Kate y Rick se miraron y sonrieron, Lanie le dio un abrazo a los dos y le susurró a Rick

-Como le hagas daño te las verás conmigo...ten cuidado y no la hagas sufrir.

Kate sonrío pues se entero de lo que le decía Lanie a Rick entonces Lanie y Espo se miraron y asintieron a la vez, también les contaron que estaban juntos y además fue desde el mismo día que ellos.

Kate saco de su mochila su Canon Reflex , se la paso a Lanie y le pidió que le echara una foto con r

Rick, luego se volvió a poner en la misma posición, los dos mirándose a los ojos sonriendo, Lanie sacó la foto...espero...vio a través del objetivo de la cámara como se iban acercando y volvió a sacar dos fotos una cuando estaban a punto de besarse y otra cuando se estaban besando. Y dejo la cámara a su lado, cuando vio que Rick se sentaba detrás de Kate y la rodeaba por la cintura aprovecho para sacar más fotos. Luego pusieron el disparo automático y se sacaron fotos los cuatro juntos, haciendo caras tontas sacando la lengua, riéndose. A la hora de dormir Kate y Rick se tumbaron juntos en el saco, Rick noto como Kate temblaba un poco, la arrimó más contra él y con una manta los tapo a ambos, Kate antes de dormirse se abrazó a Rick y luego de dejarle un tímido beso en los labios..

-Te quiero Rick- susurro Kate rendida ante el sueño

-Yo también cariño...Vamos a dormir- esta asintió contra su pecho y su respiración se fue haciendo más acompasada cada vez quedándose completamente dormida.


End file.
